When Shooting Stars Fall
by John Perry
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Mihoshi acts the way she does? well here is a story that will explain everything as we delv deep into Mihoshi's Past and find out just what makes her tic.


Standard disclaimer: I do not own any Tenchi Muyo characters, nor do I pretend to. They are all property of AIC and Pioneer, so please don't sue me. I do however own other chars mentioned in this fic so if you wish to use them you need but ask. Also let me start off by saying this is not a Mihoshi gets Kiyone story, this goes much deeper then any of that stuff. Also this takes place in the Ova universe in the future after Kiyone has landed and become great friends with the Misaki's. This is a long story I have written out on paper and I am now trying to write to computer so that I may share it with you the fans. Now without further adieu I give you.  
  
When Shooting Stars Fall  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Mihoshi's Guilt.  
  
"Kiyone! Dinner time!" chimes Mihoshi in her cheery voice.  
  
"Coming Mihoshi!" shouts Kiyone from downstairs. She runs up the apartment stairs the smell of spaghetti lingering in the air making her stomach growl reminding her exactly how hungry she is.  
  
"Wow Mihoshi this smells great," Kiyone, exclaims as she enters the small apartment, "I am starved!" She smiles stopping mid-sentence in shock as she looks at their dinning room table. Two places are set with fine china the cherry blossoms standing out against the stark white background in no particular pattern. Four candles flicker, two on each end of the table their red colors matching the soft pinks of the cherry blossoms as they stand in crystal candleholders. A slight hint of cinnamon fills the air above the candles. Glancing at the flatware, she sees that it is genuine silver etched with cherry blossoms. The etchings inlaid with real gold. Her eyes shift from the flatware to the napkins they rest on, midnight blue and silk. Napkin rings hold extra napkins of the same midnight blue silks with the form of little ivory Buddha's holding his massive belly laughing heartily. There is a bottle of wine iced in a bucket to the side of the table.  
  
Kiyone walks up to the beautifully decorated table and pulls the bottle of fine Italian wine out of the bucket of ice turning the label toward her. "Lambrusco, impressive," she says softly to herself. She looks up as the kitchen door swings open on silent hinges and Mihoshi appears in the doorway, Kiyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Mihoshi is standing in a long forest green shiny silk dress that falls to the ground about her ankles; slits up each legs showing off tanned silky smooth legs, her bare toes painted in a purplish maroon color that goes well with the dress. The top of the dress is low cut exposing perhaps more cleavage than she should show and strangely contradictory to her Police academy dog tags about her slender throat next to the locket her grandfather had given to her. Her face is natural without make-up, not even lipstick. A soft gloss adorns her lips and her eyes sparkle softly as Kiyone has never seen before yet something else is different as well. She looks Mihoshi over once more before realizing that it is her hair. Mihoshi's hair is down without its signature ribbon. As Kiyone takes another look she catches her breath as she realizes just how lovely Mihoshi's hair is, the golden locks sparkling with a life of their own in the candlelight. She smiles again as she watches the light play softly on the curls for a moment. She had missed something else as well; the innocent child-like quality was gone from Mihoshi's eyes, she looked like a woman now, absolutely stunning in her intelligence and beauty.  
  
Slowly Kiyone places the wine back into the bucket of ice. She struggles to find her voice and in her shock when she finally does, she speaks in her native tongue, "What's for dinner?"  
  
Mihoshi answers in her tongue as well, shocking Kiyone even more, "Spaghetti with red clam sauce, Caesar salad, garlic bread, and Lambrusco an Italian wine with a wet fruity taste. It is really quite good, Kiyone." Kiyone is again surprised by the sound of Mihoshi's voice, it is not high pitched and over cheerful, it's now soft and angelic. She picks up the bottle with one delicate hand, popping the cork skillfully. She lifts one of the wineglasses and pours a little, lifting it to Kiyone's lips. She watches as Kiyone takes a small sip and smiles noting that indeed Kiyone agreed with her taste in wine. She speaks once more in Kiyone's native tongue, "Please sit Kiyone, and it is time to eat."  
  
Kiyone sits gracefully as Mihoshi uncovers the wonderfully prepared meal, noting that she forgot to mention the fresh oysters adorning the side plate drowning in butter sauce. She looks again and sees two bowls of onion soup as well. She speaks softly, "Mmm, this smells wonderful, Mihoshi. Who cooked it?"  
  
"I did, for today is a special day, Kiyone." replies Mihoshi.  
  
Kiyone cannot for the life of her remember what today is and she is hesitant to ask. "Mihoshi, what's today?"  
  
Mihoshi's smile suddenly fades. "That's right; you don't know why this day is so special to me do you?"  
  
"No I can't say that I do…and what's with you today? Your not your self...are you feeling OK?" Kiyone asks, concerned and almost a little skeptical.  
  
"I'm fine Kiyone…In fact I have not felt this good in a long time." Mihoshi says remorsefully. Kiyone can see the sadness in her eyes as she remembers only something she would know, but Kiyone sees it nonetheless and it makes her worry about her partner. Even though Kiyone is always complaining about Mihoshi's acts of "Bubblehead Syndrome", deep down she wouldn't trade her partner for any other partner in the universe. Mihoshi is just too funny and never fails to make Kiyone's day. Mihoshi's smile has returned and she is her bright cheery self once more.  
  
"C'mon Mihoshi, let's eat. You can talk about it later if you want but for now let's just eat this wonderful meal you miraculously made for us…some how." Kiyone states as she sits across from Mihoshi. Kiyone could not believe how exquisite the meal was, after numerous glasses of Lambrusco, two plates of spaghetti, oysters and a bowl of onion soup, Kiyone is full beyond words. They just sit there staring at each other for the longest time. There was just something out of place that Kiyone could not place her finger on. Then it dawned on her as Mihoshi started to clear the table. There was not one broken dish or stumbling "Oops" or "Whoa!" issued from Mihoshi's lips as she effortlessly and perfectly cleared the table and started the dishes. Come to think of it Mihoshi had been acting weird ever sense she returned from her annual Galaxy Police Physical at HQ this morning. She had been gone two weeks, which Kiyone had thought was just because she lost track of time visiting her grandfather, the Galaxy Police Marshall. Mihoshi's re-entrance interrupts her thoughts she carried with her another bottle of Lambrusco.  
  
"Ok Kiyone, its time we talk. Come sit by me on the couch." Mihoshi states softly. Kiyone follows Mihoshi to the couch and sits on the side opposite Mihoshi.  
  
"She even walks different," Kiyone thinks to herself. Mihoshi pours both of them a glass of wine and then places the bottle on the floor next to the couch.  
  
"Where to start…I guess I should start by telling you why today is so special…today is the day you get to meet your new partner."  
  
Kiyone's smile fades and is replaced by worry, "Why, Mihoshi? Are you ok? Why are they giving me a new partner? Tell me Mihoshi; do not scare me like this!" The words come out in a storm of emotion and breathlessness. Mihoshi smiles brightly and places a hand on Kiyone's shoulder.  
  
"No Kiyone nothing is wrong, in fact everything is as it should be once again…finally." A look of pure joy is on her face as she finishes speaking, confusing Kiyone.  
  
"I don't understand Mihoshi, what's going on?"  
  
"Relax Kiyone, sit back and drink your wine. I will answer any questions you may have." Kiyone gulps down the wine holding out her glass for a refill, Mihoshi more than willingly fills the empty glass.  
  
"Ok, Mihoshi, if that is who you really are. Where is MY Mihoshi?" Asks Kiyone.  
  
Mihoshi looks into Kiyone's eyes. "I knew that would be your first question. Well, here's your answer. I am Mihoshi, the REAL Mihoshi. The Mihoshi you know was the result of a sting operation on A-1 class criminal Lessa Storm. She was wanted for crimes far worse than Kane himself. She was an Istakalessa, a race of the strongest telepathics in the universe. What made things worse is that she was a shape shifter as well, which made her nearly impossible to find. It took the combined forces of the GP, Jurai, and even the Science Academy." Mihoshi takes a sip of her wine and swallows slowly. Taking a deep breath she continues,  
  
"Washu and I led the investigation with Jurai's support using their alliances throughout the universe. We eventually surrounded her in an ice field. I remember the whole time feeling like something was not right. If only I had listened to my gut instincts none of this would have ever happened. We had five teams of GP Elite Special Forces armed to the teeth, three teams of Science Academy specialists, and half of the entire Juraian royal fleet. My teams were on the first Yukanojo; it was a huge grand battle cruiser fast and unstoppable. He was a prototype built by Washu. The plan was for Jurai to handle anything space related while we penetrated the ship and cleared the way for the Science Academy specialists. Their job was to nullify her telepathic abilities. Our job was to take Lessa out."  
  
Mihoshi takes another sip of her wine; she seems to be staring off into space through their living room. A tear rolls down her cheek and splashes into her wine, she closes her eyes and more tears flow. Mihoshi takes a deep breath and drains her glass, refilling it quickly. Kiyone holds Mihoshi's hand for support as she starts to speak again, "It's all my fault, Kiyone. I had never dreamed… We moved into position and moved through the ice field heading toward the center. It was only when all our forces were in the ice field that she attacked. The ice fields came alive and began to gyrate at extreme speeds. Most of the ships never had a chance to escape; they were instantly obliterated. Washu took evasive action and flew through the deadly fields of ice. She was amazing. The ship was fantastic; he did everything Washu said he could and more.  
  
Once the Juraian ships formed their Light hawk wings they began to destroy anything that crossed their path as Washu maneuvered us to the center where Lessa's ship was located; two Juraian battle ships moved in front of us and cleared a path through the ice, shielding Yukanojo with their massive Light hawk wings. They took severe damage but brought us close enough to make it to Lessa's ship in relative safety before breaking off to defend themselves. Washu again took over control of Yukanojo using evasive maneuvers to safely pilot us closer Lessa's ship. Once we cleared the ice, we encountered a planet sized Colony. Before clearing the ice field we had no idea that there was a colony in the center, our scanners had picked up nothing other than ice. Not even Washu had picked it up. She prepared to dock with Yukanojo's self-docking capability as my team assembled at the air lock, ready for anything. I led the raid, the adrenaline surging through my body as I felt the dock pressurize and the door slide open. With twin z20-37's, a very powerful hand held laser drawn and shields up, I moved my teams in. We spread out and searched the entire colony in two hours without a shot fired. We did not find one person, nor were any scanned. We found nothing at all. Then Washu made a discovery that I had overlooked."  
  
Mihoshi took a deep breath before continuing. "The entire colony was running on back-up power! Yet everything was intact and operational. She concluded that the main reactor was on standby. This meant that there HAD to be someone inside the reactor. Washu drew up blueprints for the reactor and found there to be only five ways in or out. My teams divided once more and covered the five doors. The team including me took the main entrance with the scientists. Washu cracked the security codes with ease then stepped back. On three, my team stormed the room; I was the first to enter and what I saw…will haunt me for the rest of my life."  
  
Tears streamed down Mihoshi's face as she held tightly to Kiyone's hand for support. Kiyone gently embraced Mihoshi and stroked her soft curly blonde trusses. Mihoshi sobbed for a long time but finally managed to get herself together. She drained her wine and set the glass down. Kiyone had not yet touched her wine; suddenly knowing she might need the strength it provided, however false, she drained her glass as well and placed it on the windowsill. Mihoshi continued, "There were no lights but my enhanced vision saw every detail. There were no heat signatures so my men saw nothing, but every cold, white, metal inch of the reactor's main room was covered in blood. Cold dead bodies littered the ceiling and walls held by some unseen force and then I saw her, Lessa Storm, and I realized our hunt was over. Her fiery red hair moved as if it were alive, her glowing green eyes pierced deep into our souls, releasing a cold so chilling that not even the fires of hell would remove it. She was standing at the door to the reactor's core. She stood smiling unabashedly, unarmed, naked, and covered in blood, and then she spoke, "Welcome to your deaths." The hiss of her voice rang clear and when she had finished her greeting each and every one of the gruesome corpses littering the walls and ceiling fell to the floor animated and once again alive. Waves of blood slammed into us, crushing us brutally. The scientists put up a dome to protect themselves and my men and I began to dispose of her army of undead minions.  
  
It took everything we had and more to take care of her monsters. I ran out of ammo long before the battle was over and had to resort to my energy batons and swords. When those were used up I had nothing to use but my bare hands. There was no stopping them; they kept coming no matter what we did. If it were not for Washu and the other scientists we would have died under the attack of Lessa's horde. While we fought they had developed a FISh (Flesh Incineration Shockwave). She motioned for me to have my men shield up…what was left of them anyway. Out of 500 men I was down to less than twenty. Our shields engaged and Washu tossed the bomb. They never knew what hit them. Instantly flesh and blood turned to carbon; shadows engraved forever where they stood. Sixteen men, Washu, team, Lessa, and I were all that was left out of over 260,000 people. I had heavy injuries to my right leg, back, and left arm. We were all exhausted physically and mentally, but in the center stood Lessa, unscathed and becoming something I had only seen in nightmares as a child. It was a huge creature at least twenty-five feet tall and nearly fifty feet long with a huge tail. It stood on two massive legs and two stout arms ended in impressive menacing claws. Its mouth could easily swallow a human whole and encased row upon row of razor sharp teeth. It had three horns protruding from its head and evil glowing blood-red eyes. Its roar was deafening and it moved with speed unheard of for a creature its size. My second in command never knew what hit him; the creature's tail sliced him in half and I watched as his two halves twitched momentarily before he died instantly of shock. My men opened fire on Lessa and Washu brought out new weapons from subspace along with a huge Mecha suit.  
  
"Mihoshi fight her with this; have your men fall back we are going to finish this now!" Washu ordered.  
  
I jump into the suit, my men falling back as ordered. There were only six of them left. I engaged her with a deep-seated rage I had never felt before hitting her with every bit of energy I had. The Mecha's strength was my own amplified 300 percent so it's weaponry were amazing though it fell short of being able to pierce her thick hide. As I looked at my control panels inside the Mecha I saw only two choices left. Reluctantly I activated the Mecha's Energy Swords. They crackled with a violent rage of their own as I tested them out. They were the color of blood and sparkled with black energy overflow. Their deadly beauty brought a sinister smile to my face as I watched Lessa charge at me. The first time I made contact with her thick hide I cut her wide open, my Energy sword left an eight foot gash in her massive thigh leaving her howling in pained rage. But I didn't stop there. Her screams of pain vibrated every centimeter of my Mecha as I hacked and slashed away at her massive body, unrelentingly unleashing my fury through years of training and experience. In the end she fell and when she did the entire Colony quaked from the weight of Lessa's massive size. Her body settled on the ground I stood there on total guard ready for anything and everything she might come at me with. Alas my readiness was in vain. There before my eyes I watched as Lessa's unconscious body took its original humanoid form healing all wounds, as she just lay there motionless.  
  
The scientists along with Washu rushed over to Lessa and began to prep her for Subspace imprisonment. What a marvelous invention was this Subspace prison is. Washu herself invented it. Its main objective was to imprison those criminals who were too powerful or too dangerous to be confined by conventional means of imprisonment. So far since its creation, no criminal captured has warranted its use. Lessa was the first and Mihoshi somehow knew that she would not be the last.  
  
Mihoshi sighed deeply as she watched Washu and her teamwork her attention momentarily distracted by an incoming transmission from the Juraian fleet. "Head Marshall Mihoshi, the Ice Fields have completely disappeared. Scans indicate no movement what so ever. We are now currently positioning ourselves into docking range with the Colony congratulations on your victory Head Marshall, Jurai's history books will forever hold the tale of today's victory, Admiral Toggiaki out." The Comm. went dead and I sighed once again and I looked at Washu's team once again as I dismounted the Mecha.  
  
"Washu how long till the Subspace prison is ready to receive its target?" I asked questionably.  
  
"Twenty minutes." Was her reply.  
  
"OK just checking I don't know how long she will be out of it and I don't want to have to go through that again." I said with a tinge of worry.  
  
"Mihoshi you did an excellent job here tonight you and your men accomplished something amazing tonight, please don't let their deaths beat you down. You've caught and captured the most dangerous criminal in the universe, be proud of your self, the men you lost, and those that remain." Says Washu soothingly.  
  
Washu's words did little to comfort me however as I slapped energy cuffs on Lessa's wrists ankles and neck. As and after thought I also placed energy net encasing her in a cocoon so she could not lash out at us if she were to awaken before her imprisonment. Everyone was silent as Washu and her team worked to bring Lessa's prison online and that was when I hear it…the sound of little blunt objects pounding on something solid. I trained my ears to the sound and followed it to the reactor core doors. That's when I heard them. Thousands of children pounding on the doors with their fragile fists, and screaming for help with all their being. My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat for I could not speak for but a brief moment when I finally could mouth my words they came out in a fearful cry of panic  
  
"Washu there are children in the reactors core! We go to get them out of there I screamed as I flew over to the reactors control switches.  
  
"WHAT!" Screamed Washu as she looks up from her work with absolute shock and terror flashing in her eyes.  
  
Frantically I punched in the sequence to open the main doors but nothing happened, their screaming echoed though my head as I rushed to manually open the doors. To my horror as I reached the manual over ride controls I realized all too late that they were totally obliterated. That's when I heard her laughing from behind me. It was a sinister laugh filled with rage, insanity and humor, one that all the Classic bad guys could do so well on TV. Then she spoke, "How does it feel Mihoshi? How does it feel to have captured the universes most wanted criminal only to have to let her go only moments after capture? Because that's exactly what you are going to have to do to save those children, when you knocked me out you interrupted my telepathic link with the ships AI control unit thus ending my hold on the reactors stand by commands. Any moment now the reactor engines will prime and those children will fry. Look around you Mihoshi there are no Modem connections to the main computer all the controls are destroyed. I am your only hope to save those children. I and only I can stop its sequence and keep those children alive long enough for you to save them. There are over three hundred thousand children in the reactor core if you want to save them I suggest you get me the fuck out of these cuffs and allow me to leave." She laughed sinisterly as the reactor walls suddenly become transparent and spoke again, "Watch them Mihoshi! Watch them as the fry in a death more painful than any known!"  
  
I did not hear her though all I heard was the children screaming for someone, anyone to save them. They were so scared; terror was evident in their eyes as they clung to each other for support and strength. Then I saw her, a lone girl slumped near the transparent wall, and she was crying. Her long blonde hair covered her face but I recognized her instantly, she was my daughter, Kali, and she was holding the Cabbit Washu had given her for her fifth birthday wrapped tightly in her arms. Somehow, she sensed me as I rushed to the wall that separated us. As she looked up at the wall I saw her whole face brighten with hope and I heard her call out to me. She was so scared yet so brave; she looked at me and pressed tiny hands to the glass begging me to save her, to take her away and never let her out of my sight again. She stopped crying and smiled at me then turned toward the other children, telling them that everything would be Ok because her mother was here, and that her mother was the best Galaxy Police officer there was. Then she pointed to me and said, "That's my mother she is going to save us all, and when I grow up I am going to be just like her." Then she turned toward me and said, "I love you mother."  
  
That's when it happened; they never even had a chance. I could only stare into their pleading innocent eyes and listen to they're terrified screams and pleas for me to save them. But I could not save any of them; I was helpless to stop the reactor from priming. As I stared into my daughters loving eyes something hit me like a ton of bricks, it was her look of hope; hope that mother would somehow, some way make everything all better like she always had. It was the last thing I saw before the chamber ignited and the children began to burn. Kali just stood there with that look of hope as her skin began to melt from her body. She screamed for me, cried for me as she breathed her last breath and there was no more life left in her. "I love you mother" were her last words to me, as I stood there helpless, powerless and destroyed.  
  
My screams echoed throughout the Colony and deep into the endless depths of the universe. They say that on a quiet clear night you can hear the cries of a mother in mourning for her lost child and the cries of thousands of other children that died along with her. Their eyes, I will never forget their eyes they will haunt me forever and I will burn in the depths of the darkest abyss for doing nothing to save them.  
  
The galaxy police search crew found me with my hand pressed against the reactor wall in a catatonic state. On the other side of that wall they found the body of a child with her hand also pressed against the wall in the exact same spot my hand had been. Dental records proved what I already knew…it was Kali, my daughter. How Lessa got her I'll never know, but she will forever rot in the confines of her Subspace prison for it.  
  
I remained in a catatonic state for two hundred years Galactic Standard Time before I came out a raving lunatic. I killed the entire staff at that hospital along with a Special Forces team that was sent in to subdue me with my bare hands in my waking, all because they were in my way. They managed to subdue me with heavy tranquilizers with the second wave of Special Forces that they sent in and I withdrew from the world once again for another thirty years Galactic Standard Time before returning to reality. Then came my breakdown, I did nothing but cry for days over then children who I failed. Mihoshi is hysterical now and Kiyone Fights to calm her down, soothing her with gentle strokes of her long curly blond mane. Wrapping Mihoshi tightly in her arms Kiyone begins to rock her back and forth telling her everything will be OK and that it wasn't her fault.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone I thought that I was finally strong enough to be normal again but I'm not. I wanted so much to be normal again for you. I love you so much Kiyone and I don't want to disappoint you any more," says Mihoshi with tears in her eyes.  
  
As the salty drops of anguish fall from her stained cheeks Mihoshi stands and fumbles for something in her dress. Slowly she pulls out the "Ribbon" Kiyone knows all too well. It's the "Ribbon" Mihoshi never takes out of her hair.  
  
"This is what stops my pain Kiyone. This is a present Washu made for me, its function is to block out any memories that might emotionally throw me back into the thralls of a Catatonic state once again, both of my past and my present. But it keeps me in the mindset of a child. That is the only side effect. It's the only way to keep from remembering. For a child's mind is a forgetful place in which only those closest to him or her and all things happy are remembered. I'm sorry I'm such a ditz and always make you mad Kiyone but please don't hate me. I love you so much; I just need a little more time. Maybe then I will be strong enough to face my demons and become normal once more. Until then I can only ask that you don't leave me Kiyone you are all that I have left in this world. You're what have helped heal me."  
  
Mihoshi's sobs are muffled as she buries her face into Kiyone's bosom "Your so brave Kiyone just like Kali was, so strong and determined, never discouraged and never afraid to show your true self." Mihoshi grips the ribbon and stands up. "I'm sorry Kiyone I'm so sorry."  
  
Kiyone stands with her and grasps her shoulders "Mihoshi there is nothing to be sorry about you did your best. That's all anyone can ask of you. Please don't do this to your self" Kiyone begs with tears of her own streaming down her face.  
  
Mihoshi shakes her head "I'm sorry Kiyone I…I have to"  
  
With that Mihoshi stings the ribbon through her long golden locks of hair and ties it in her traditional bow. Instantly as the knot is completed she goes limp and Kiyone catches her.  
  
"Mihoshi!" cries Kiyone  
  
Slowly Mihoshi smiles at Kiyone and speaks in whispers "you know what Kiyone…"  
  
"What's that Mihoshi?" Kiyone asks with absolute worry in her voice.  
  
"You have Kali's eyes…they were so beautiful, filled with love strength and hope…don't lose those Kiyone. When I awaken I will be the Mihoshi you know once again. It's taken me eight thousand years to get this far Kiyone I'm almost there please wait for me, please…" her voice fades and her eyes close as she nearly ceases to breath.  
  
"Mihoshi... Mihoshi!" she doesn't answer. "Don't worry my friend I will wait for you and when you are ready I will there to greet you. Sleep well my dear friend and sweet dreams." Carefully Kiyone takes Mihoshi to her bedroom and places her in her bed covering her with her soft "Space Police Policeman" comforter. Gently Kiyone leans over and places a kiss against Mihoshi's forehead and wordlessly exits her room and retreats to her own for a restless night of sleep.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Answers With More Questions.  
  
Later the next morning Kiyone lay in the Onsen pondering the events of last night. She had never heard of anything like what Mihoshi told her last night. In all of the case files she has ever read or studied or was even taught nothing of this magnitude was ever thrown at her. As she lays there soaking in the war waters Mihoshi's entrance broke her train of thought. Sure enough there she was. She could see her ribbon wrapped tightly in her hair and a towel wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Good morning Kiyone, did you sleep well?" chirped Mihoshi in her usual cheery voice.  
  
Kiyone nonchalantly smiled and nodded. Of course she was lying out her teeth she in truth had only managed a few hours last night and was truthfully very exhausted childishly Mihoshi cannon balled into the deep end of the ocean, making a huge wave that titled over Kiyone's head and soaked her teal hair. Kiyone paid it no attention though as she watched her partner playfully swim and wash her body. Without a word Kiyone exited the waters and dried herself off. As she dressed she shot over her shoulder "Hurry up Mihoshi, we're going to be late for breakfast at Tenchi's!" Mihoshi's only reply was to squeal for joy and swim to the edge and hop out, racing for a towel.  
  
As they approached the Misaki residence they could hear Aeaka and Ryoko fighting in the background somewhere off on the mountainside. Gently, Kiyone opened the door only to be shoved aside by an excited Mihoshi "Sasami, we're here!" cried Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi! Kiyone! Welcome back. How was everything at HQ?" Said Sasami with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Everything went great! Grandfather says hi and wanted me to thank you for making him those wonderful egg roles."  
  
"Your welcome. So, Kiyone, how are you? You look sad."  
  
"I'm fine Sasami, really I am. I just have a few things on my mind. Is Washu in?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in her lab with Ryoko, I think."  
  
"Thanks, Sasami. Keep Mihoshi busy will you? I have to go talk with her and it will be a while."  
  
"No problem Kiyone. I just got a new fighting game today, so it will be no problem."  
  
"Thank you, Sasami."  
  
"Come on Mihoshi. Let's go play my new game. Washu made it for me."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to play! Let's go!" cheers Mihoshi.  
  
"Miya!" exclaims Ryo-ohki.  
  
They run upstairs and Mihoshi follows closely behind, stumbling on the stairs.  
  
Sighing deeply, Kiyone walks to Washu's lab and knocks. "Little Washu, may I come in?"  
  
"It's open," exclaims the genius scientist.  
  
Kiyone walks through the small door and appears in Washu's dimensional lab. Somberly, she walks to the lab's main room. When she reaches the main lab, she is shocked at what she sees. Washu is in her levitating cushion, in her adult form, rocking a sleeping Ryoko back and form, cradled in her arms.  
  
"Shhh. What can I do for you, Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone smiles at this Fuji moment. "You guys are finally getting along, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's wonderful Kiyone, I can't tell you how happy she makes me. I know I can't make up for not being there for her in the past, but I sure as hell am here for her now and forever."  
  
Washu strokes Ryoko cyan tresses. "Deep inside, she's so innocent and frail. I just wish Tenchi knew how much he hurts her every time he shoves her away… She's a baby Kiyone, and she doesn't know anything about romance or how to express herself through words. Like a baby, she can only express herself through body language. Tenchi does not understand this. She's over five thousand years old, yet emotionally; she's still a child. She knows hate, rage and pain very well, but all other emotions she's just awakening to. She'll be fine though. Kagato is dead and will never hurt her again. She's free and growing every day. God help anyone who ever tries to hurt her again."  
  
Washu hugs Ryoko tightly to herself. "I'm sorry, Kiyone. Did you need something? What is it I can do for you?"  
  
Kiyone looks at Washu and speaks, "I need some answers to a lot of questions I have. Something happened last night and it left me with a lot of mixed emotions. I'm hoping you can help me."  
  
Kiyone feels a cushion lift her off the ground.  
  
"Well, spit it out, Detective. What's on your mind?"  
  
Kiyone thinks how to word her questions. After a minute or two, she begins. "What was the real Mihoshi like?"  
  
Washu looks at Kiyone with a look of joy and sorrow. "So you know, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Washu. I got to meet her last night and I learned a little bit about her, but I want to know more. I tried to look up her file, but its classified top secret. Only the Marshall himself has that kind of security clearance. What are they hiding?" Kiyone pleads with Washu. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Washu's look of sorrow deepens. "I can't talk about it with you Kiyone. It's forbidden. If the Marshall was to ever find out about it, I would be locked away forever in the deepest subspace prison they could find."  
  
"Washu, please. She's my partner, my best friend… I love her like she's my sister. I need to know." Kiyone pleads, but Washu ignores her.  
  
"I can't. I won't. Just know this; Mihoshi will be better… someday."  
  
Washu stands with Ryoko cradled in her arms, still asleep. "I'm going to go upstairs, now Kiyone. Look after my lab while I'm gone, will you?"  
  
Washu looks at Kiyone and smiles and she types in some commands on her halo-top and walks out of her lab with Ryoko. Kiyone looks at her disappointed, but then something in her mind clicks. Washu never leaves her lab unsecured let alone with somebody in it. Hurriedly, she rushes over to Washu's cushion and plops herself behind Washu's halo-top. Sure enough, Washu's files are all unlocked. In front of her, staring at her is a file labeled, "Classified - Top Secret - Project Lessa Storm". Kiyone hurriedly opens the file and begins to read. Silently, she speaks to herself. "Project Lessa Storm - Top Secret classification. Authorized personnel are as follows - GP Marshall and Washu Hakubi. Punishment for hackers is deep space imprisonment for life." Kiyone swallows hard. "What could be so bad that they could imprison someone for life?" Curiosity overcomes her and she opens the main file. "Case file 0070256. Code name, Project Lessa Storm. Case opened 2200 Hours, Year 3675 on day 31 of the 13th month, galactic standard time. On said date, galactic police were dispatched to a distress call from a space colony far off in the Zoë quadrant. GP Officers Dynamo and Sheena were dispatched to check it out. Their orders were reconnaissance of the area and to report back. Their last point of contact was made prior to entering Zoë quadrant. Officer's Dynamo and Schema were never heard from again. Upon further investigation they were pronounced KILD (killed in the line of duty). When a small fleet of GP cruisers investigated, they found the colony destroyed and space derbies littered the sector. The wreck of the Hope was found. Inside their bodies were found with massive tissue damage and trauma to vital areas of their bodies. Laser burns were the signs of a firefight on the bridge. A large hole was ripped into the hull of the ship.  
  
On further investigation of the colony, all 3.5 million colonists were found brutally slain. Autopsies indicated that every one of the colonists' deaths had one thing in common; spinal and brain fluids were completely drained. Not one drop of fluid remained in any of the victims. The same was found of Officers Dynamo and Schema. And all women had one thing in common as well. Every one of them had their reproductive organs savagely removed before death. Computers confirmed only one intruder entering and exiting before the colony's main reactor was shut down. Camera images caught entire colony's destruction on disk. The intruder was a humanoid woman with long red hair. She wore no space suit and appeared to have shape-shifting abilities.  
  
Special Agent Mihoshi was put in charge of the investigation. She was brought out of retirement status and reinstated with full rank, pay and benefits. Her daughter Kali was placed deep into protective custody. Special Agent Mihoshi was given unlimited resources at her disposal, along with complete support from Jurai's royal council and the Space Science Academy. Within three months, Mihoshi had successfully identified the woman as Istakalessa, known only as Lessa Storm. Sadly, within those three months, Lessa had destroyed three more colonies, and eight planets.  
  
In a desperate attempt, Special Agent Mihoshi organized a task force strong enough to handle anything Lessa could possibly throw their way. Each time, however, when they caught up with Lessa or set a trap for her, she was one step ahead of the task force. Jurai had connections set up throughout the universe, working around the clock. GP fleets were set up at every colony known and Jurai's fleets at every planet known. Special Agent Mihoshi put the science academy to work under Washu Hakubi's command to design defense weapons to combat the A1 class criminal Lessa Storm. For two years however, Lessa disappeared. Her ability to shape shift and her telepathic abilities made her impossible to detect unless we caught her in the act. Then, when hope was almost non-existent, Special Agent Mihoshi managed to flush Lessa out of hiding and a very tactical chase began. We finally had her surrounded in an ice field in the far reaches of the galaxy. Kiyone closed her eyes. She knew what happened next.  
  
The end result was a victory for the GP, Jurai, and the Science Academy, but not without a price. Jurai's glorious fleet had been reduced to only twelve ships, four destroyers, two battleships and six cruisers. The colony was a total loss. There were no survivors. The galaxy police elite force was reduced to only seven soldiers out of five hundred. And three scientists had died out of a team of nine. But Lessa was locked away deep within the subspace prison, from which there was no escape.  
  
Sadly, Special Agent Mihoshi's fight with Lessa had left her a mindless husk of her former self. Tests indicated Lessa had destroyed 75% of Mihoshi's brain functions. She was left in a coma for over 200 years, only to wake up an insane, unstoppable killing machine. An entire hospital staff and a GP Special Forces unit were killed in her waking before she was sedated and placed in the care of the Space Science Academy to help repair the damage. Special Agent Mihoshi's mother, Washu Hakubi, led the research team. For thirty years the research team worked on repairing the damaged tissues and broken memories from Lessa's mighty assault; finally they succeeded. Unfortunately, Mihoshi was an emotional wreck when she awakened. Washu wouldn't allow anyone to give up on Special Agent Mihoshi. She worked night and day to come up with a device to suppress her emotions to the point where she could recover at her own pace. Then one day Washu came up with a device that would suppress her mind to that of a young forgetful child's, for only the mind of a child is able to block out the bad memories and only remember the good memories. This device came in the form of a ribbon, which reduced the wearer's brain functions to that of a 5-year-old child's mentality.  
  
With everything done that could be done for her Special Agent Mihoshi was released to the care of her husband the current GP Marshal with false memories and suggestions leading Special agent Mihoshi to believe him to be her grandfather. Along with the Marshal's memories all memories of Washu being her mother were removed as well. Though Mihoshi's Ribbon did everything it was designed for it did not suppress her desire to continue to work as a GP operative. She was given an untouchable status and placed in the field where she wanted to be. Over the years the Ribbon subdued her memories and slowly repaired the psychological and mental damage that Lessa had done. The treatment was to be completed as of yesterday thought to be a complete success, but some unexplained event has caused her to relapse into placing the Ribbon back into operational status.  
  
Though infinitely better, she is still relying on the Ribbon to subdue the memories. Reports indicate her brain is 100% operational again, so the only thing that can be determined is that she is not ready to face her memories. End documentation.  
  
On a side note, Lessa Storm is still sealed safely within the Subspace prison, Washu has since re-entered Special Agent Mihoshi's life, and also the introduction of Special Agent Mihoshi's daughter has sped the recovery process exceptionally well. Neither one knows about each other being mother and daughter; especially the daughter -- all her memories have been completely erased and to be given back to her at a later date and replaced by false ones. The daughter now goes by the false name of Kiyone Makubi and is partnered with her mother Special Agent Mihoshi. Since Detective First class Kiyone's introduction, Special Agent Mihoshi's emotional repair has jumped 65% just by being around each other. This phenomenon is unexplainable and a miracle all in itself. Upon recovery of Special Agent Mihoshi, all of Kiyone's memories will be reinstalled to awareness and both Mihoshi and Kiyone will be relieved of duty with the highest honors.  
  
As a last side note, while reviewing Special Agent Mihoshi's memories of the Lessa encounter, we found one thing to be false, one in which the colony's children were locked in the main reactor and burned alive. However, that could not have been farther from the truth. Upon opening the main reactor door, we were greeted by waves of children, including Mihoshi's daughter, all safe and well. We can only conclude that this memory was the moment when Lessa destroyed her mind in a last ditch attempt to escape. All children were given new families and/or placed in foster homes. End side notes.  
  
Kiyone was speechless. She couldn't believe it. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. So finally, the mystery was solved. She now knew why Mihoshi acted the way she did. And lots more she never even dreamed of. Silently, she closes the file. Upon further investigation, she also learned Mihoshi was the most highly decorated GP officer ever and still is. She was even the Chief Marshall before she retired. Silently, Kiyone let the information run through her mind. She never even heard Washu enter the lab and sit behind her.  
  
"I've brought you some food." Washu's voice echoes.  
  
"Washu God, you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone… or should I call you Kali now?"  
  
"Kiyone is fine. It's the only name I know. Should I be calling you Grandma now?" Kiyone says with humor.  
  
Washu chuckles, "If you want. You know, when this is all said and done, you'll have the choice of returning to your original form and memories. What do you think you'll do?"  
  
"Seriously? I don't know. It's too much at once all at once, is all I do know. My old memories would help though, but I'll keep my appearance I think. I'm not too sure though."  
  
"Well anyway, before you go crazy, relax and eat something. You've been down here for six hours. Mihoshi and Sasami are still deep into that game, so much in fact that I had to make dinner."  
  
Kiyone looks at Washu and begins to have flashbacks, but nothing is clear. She grabs her head and winces in pain. "What's happening, Washu?"  
  
Washu's halo-top appears before her and she begins to type madly. "You're memory block is slipping. Hell, it looks like you won't have a choice about getting your old memories back. That's a good thing though. You had good memories. Lots better than the ones they gave you."  
  
The pain subsides and Kiyone looks up at her food. It smells good and she's starved. The meal is a simple bowl of Miso soup, with noodles and a bowl of rice. She devours it. "I only have one question. How is Mihoshi your daughter? Did you make her, like Ryoko?"  
  
Washu looks surprised by the question. "No, Kiyone. Mihoshi was made the old fashioned way. You see, when Tarttarian's are born, they are sexless. They decide for themselves at puberty, which they will become. I was so certain that she would be a he. She had my brains and his features except for her eyes. They were mine. But that all changed at puberty. Her eyes became blue and she matured into the beautiful woman that you see before you when you look at her. Along with my intelligence, she inherited my life span as did you.  
  
For the longest time, I didn't even know she was my child, until she took a bullet for our headmaster in a peace treaty signing. I headed the surgery and realized she had my DNA in her. I put two and two together and told her when she woke up. We went from there and bonded quickly. She had you and retired to take care of you. We were happy together and then this happened, and I lost her again. I was forbidden to make contact with either of you, or face the consequences. So, I hid in my work again until it consumed me once again. Then when I could bear no more, I made Ryoko. Shortly after, Kagato imprisoned me, crushed Ryoko's childhood and turned her into his perfect weapon, a total killing machine. But, finally things are working out. You mother's recuperating, you are gaining your memory back, we're all together again, and Ryoko is finally free. Just keep your chin up, and in no time your mother will return to normal and we'll be a family once again. Until then, I want you to stay by your mother's side and don't let her face this alone. She's nearing the last step of her recovery and when she gets there, she'll need you to catch her."  
  
Washu hugs Kiyone and kisses her forehead. "Go get some sleep, Kiyone. You're exhausted. I've laid out a cot upstairs for you and Mihoshi to spend the night in Tenchi's room. He's off in Tokyo for the week at a Shrine Master's meeting, and won't be using it."  
  
"Thanks, Wa… Grandma." Kiyone hugs her tightly and gets up to leave. When she opens the door, she looks back at her grandmother. She closes up her halo-top and shuts off the lights. Silently, she turns and closes the door.  
  
The living room is dark and Kiyone can hear the shallow breaths of a sleeping Ryoko above her on the main rafter. As she ascends the stairs, she can hear laughter coming from Sasami and Aeka's room. The two of them and Mihoshi are having a blast with Sasami's new game and Kiyone can't help but smile at the sound of Mihoshi's laughter.  
  
She enters Tenchi's room and stares into the darkness, fumbling for the light switch. She finds it and flips it on. The bright flash hurts her eyes and she has to squint. Upon opening her eyes, she sees something that sends floods of memories through her. A small stuffed Cabbit lays propped on Kiyone's pillow. Its scruffy fur is the color of midnight; its glass eyes are the blue of Mihoshi's. Its ears are long and floppy like Ryo- ohki's. Its soft pink nose is heart shaped and its paws are white, as is its fluffy tail. Kiyone walks over and picks it up in her hands. Memories begin to flood her mind from somewhere deep inside. Like a Tsunami, her memories tore down the invisible barriers that for so long have held them locked up tight. Wave after wave of mixed emotions sweep over her, so overwhelming she clutches the cabbit tightly to her chest, collapses to the floor in a fetal position, slowly rocking on the floor, silently crying. She lost all comprehension of time. By the time she stops crying, she knows not whether it is day or night, only that she was lonely. Slowly she stands up and hugs her cabbit.  
  
"Well, Salvina, looks like it's just you and me again." The cabbit's silence only depresses her more. "I still don't know why Grandma never gave me a real cabbit." Kiyone complains. Silently, she hugs the cabbit and exits Tenchi's room.  
  
"Don't worry, Salvina. Mother will get better soon. I just know it." The hall is dark. Kiyone notices the sound of crickets coming from outside the windows. She can tell it's late in the night. The house is silent, everyone sleeping. She peeks into Sasami's room, and sees the lit TV screen, two numbers and some words. Kiyone takes a closer look and it reads 'Player one: 972 wins. Player two: 1 win" Both Mihoshi and Sasami are passed out at their controllers. Kiyone laughs to herself and goes to the stairs, takes two steps and stops. She hears movement and low voices. Stealthily, she makes her way to the stairs midway point where she can peek around the stairs. She doesn't see anything at first, but as her eyes adjust, she can make out two figures. But still, her vision is not adjusted properly. "Damn that TV," she curses silently. Quickly she pulls out her blaster and snaps it off safety. She's about ready to peek again when she feels a gentle breath on her ear.  
  
"You know, Kiyone, it's not polite to spy on people. It's awfully rude." Ryoko's voice is filled with playfulness. Kiyone freezes. Slowly she turns around to greet Ryoko, but she's no longer there. "Ryoko?" "Down here Kiyone." Kiyone walks down the rest of the stairs and sees Ryoko at the table with her back to Kiyone. Another Ryoko appears beside Kiyone out of nowhere. Kiyone looks into Ryoko's eyes and sees joy, deep joy. "What's go you so happy, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko just smiles.  
  
"C'mon, don't keep me in suspense. I need some good news in my life."  
  
Ryoko's smile fades. "Don't worry Kiyone. Mihoshi will get better real soon. Mom has done everything possible to fix Lessa's damage. She was super powerful, stronger than Kain, not only physically but especially mentally. Single handed, she destroyed planets, colonies and millions of lives."  
  
"Kind of like you, huh Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko flinches. "Yeah, like me, except one difference. I didn't have a choice and I didn't like it. Anyway enough of my past Kiyone lets talk more about my future!" Ryoko's sudden change of subject was her way of politely telling some one to drop it. Kiyone took the hint and did. She had been around Ryoko long enough to know that she took shit from no one and willfully dished out wonderful lessons in pain to anyone who didn't take the hint the first time.  
  
"So what about your future has you so excited Ryoko?"  
  
"Well if you really must know it's this!" Ryoko quickly merges with her other self and turns around shoving a lump of papers at Kiyone. Kiyone gabs them ad takes a look. "School enlistment papers! Job applications! Dance and singing lessons! Ryoko what has gotten into you? This is not like you at all." Kiyone's jaw hangs almost to the floor as she attempts to soak up as shocking information. "What brought on these sudden decisions?" Ryoko's face suddenly filled with sadness and her voice becomes a whisper and tears well up in her eyes. When she speaks Kiyone's heart sinks. "Because Tenchi cannot fall in love with me because I'm not normal so instead of giving up I am going to do something about it. I'm going to prove to Tenchi that I can be anything and everything he ever wished for and much, much more." The previous expression is back on her face as she organizes a stack of boxes of different shapes and sizes. "What's in those Ryoko?"  
  
"When the wardrobe I had was shown to mom she shook her head and sighed deeply "these will not do" she said so she took me shopping and now everything is perfect"  
  
"So what class's will you betaking?" asks Kiyone.  
  
The conversation goes on for hours and Kiyone finds solstice in her "Aunt" even though she was older than her it still helped to talk to somebody. When Sasami awoke to make breakfast Ryoko got up and set the table and even helped in the cooking. At breakfast Ryoko shocked the hell out of everyone, not once did Ryoko fight with Aeka despite multiple attempts on Aeka's part to instigate a flight that would cause war. Tenchi stood their shocked to the core that not once during breakfasts did Ryoko glomp or try to seduce him. She ate and socialized with Sasami Kiyone Washu even Aeka. When she finished she cleared her plates rinses them in the sink and started the dishes. Everyone including Sasami was speechless! When the dishes were done she said she would be out for the day and will be back for dinner. She phased through the ceiling and disappeared. Everyone face faulted.  
  
Kiyone kept her promise to remain silent about everything Ryoko was doing and smiled as she watched Ryoko disappear. Tenchi dressed for school and parted with his usual goodbye "goodbye Lord Tenchi have a nice day of school!" Shouted I Aeka as Tenchi left out the door. Tenchi fully expected to be glomped by Ryoko any minute as he walked on the path to the bus stop but his amazement and silent disappointment she never came this morning and for some reason he felt disappointed. Signing as he got onto the bus Tenchi went to school.  
  
The first half of Tenchi's day was slow as hell. Two of his six classes had substitute teachers who taught yesterday's lesson. The other for work pop quiz and filing when Tenchi thought he was going to die of boredom the seventh class bell rang. As Tenchi arrived at his locker Amagasaki approached him from behind. "Tenchi! Oh my God where have you been? I've been trying to find you all morning!" Cried Amagasaki.  
  
"What's wrong Amagasaki?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
Amagasaki hops and puffs as he stops before Tenchi. "Have you heard about the new girl in school? She just transferred from Okinawa. Oh my god is she ever beautiful, have you seen her?" Asks Amagasaki with stars in his eyes.  
  
"No I can't say that I have."  
  
"Oh man you don't know which are missing she's a total knockout literally!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tenchi suspiciously.  
  
"Today in the gym the captain of the Bo ken club approached her and tried to hit on her. She went about her business ignoring him. He get real angry after she said something I didn't hear it but he went from angry to hysterical laughter I dun no what went on from there because gym for me ended. But if you ask Mia over there she can tell you all about it."  
  
Tenchi stood there and pondered for moment but then his curiosity got the best of him and he approached Mia. "Hey Mia?" Asked Tenchi. Slowly Mia looked up her locker and smiles and Tenchi.  
  
"Hey Tenchi what's up?" Asks Mia.  
  
"Nothing much Mia." Amagasaki said something happened today with a new girl in gym class what happened?" Mia's face brightens "oh Tenchi missed it! Achier was humiliated by the new girl!"  
  
"Oh how so?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"He tried to hit on the new girl to turn him down flat without so much as a thought. She said he could go to hell and Shove that Bo ken where the sun doesn't shine. It was hilarious. Then he lost his cool and tried to hit her with his Bo ken she sidestepped and disarms him! Then she broke his Bo ken across the back of his head! He is still out cold!" Cried Mia excitedly.  
  
"WOW!" Was all Tenchi could manage something about this new girl seemed awfully familiar?  
  
Some whispers from down the hall caused Tenchi to look up.  
  
"She's coming." Whispered somebody.  
  
"Wow she is so beautiful!" Said another.  
  
"Oh my she's so dreamy!" Tenchi couldn't make out a figure with the entire crowd hoarding around her, but for some reason he didn't want to. "Please don't be Ryoko! Please don't be her!" Said Tenchi to himself.  
  
Then Tenchi saw her, and for about a brief moment Tenchi was paralyzed. It wasn't her! It wasn't Ryoko! It wasn't Ryoko at all relief washed over Tenchi as he sighed deeply. "Oh thank Kami Samma!" Prey's Tenchi. The young woman looked at him and just smiled. "Hello there my name is Mitsue Nagaoka, nice to meet you." Said the beautiful girl who stops next to Tenchi's locker door. "Looks like we will be neighbors!" Tenchi stares at her nervously. "Hi my name is Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki. It's nice to meet you Mitsue Nagaoka."  
  
They shake hands and Tenchi can fill the shrink from her grip. It was a firm handshake, nothing superhuman but awfully strong for her size. "Well it was great meeting you Tenchi but I must be off, my next classes are across campus. See you later Tenchi." And just like that she was gone.  
  
"Wow Tenchi! She talked to you! You're so lucky!" Exclaims Amagasaki.  
  
Tenchi sighs in relief as he tries to relax. Thoughts of Ryoko flesh into his mind. Slowly he made his way to his next class. Tenchi took his seat at his drawing table; silently he arranges his drawing supplies preparing for today's lesson. He's been waiting for this day all week. Today they would draw a nude model; the class had no clue of the identity of the model just that today would be the day they would take on this wonderful experience. Tenchi takes a piece of paper and secures it to the desk when that was finished he patiently waited. He was the first one to class like always and like always he was ready to begin before the teacher even arrived. He loved art; he loved drawing, painting, charcoal, graphite, watercolors, and pastels. Anything and everything to do with drawing Tenchi loved it. Suddenly particular drawing came to mind. One that stayed at school for fear of the controversy it would bring him at home. It won him first place in a free style art competition. It was 6'x6' painting of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, it was during one of those moments that Tenchi got to see the real Ryoko, and she had not known he was there but he had watched as Ryoko and Ryo-ohki played a game of cabbit tag. Tenchi had almost died laughing. It was at the moment Ryoko caught Ryo-ohki that Tenchi's mind took a mental picture. As Ryoko cuddled Ryo-ohki a look of pure innocence passed across her face. And for those few brief moments Ryoko was a pure angel and Ryo-ohki her guiding light. The painting won him many contests and awards. But what really surprised him was when he was offered over 3.6 million dollars by some U.S. art collector.  
  
A soft pair of strong arms wrapped around Tenchi shoulders breaking him from his reverie a soft pair of lips brushes across his earlobe and a soft voice speaks into his ear in an angelic whisper. "Penny for your thoughts Tenchi?" The voice sends shivers of excitement up Tenchi's spine he knew exactly who it was just by her presence. He didn't flinch, he didn't pull away he just melted into her embrace issuing a small sigh of contentment as he said her name.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
A gentle kiss and an audible pure of excitement is all the answer Tenchi needs. "Hello Tenchi." Says Ryoko as she gently nibbles upon Tenchi earlobe. After a few moments of this Ryoko reluctantly let's go Tenchi. As he slowly turns around to her Tenchi's jaw drops to the floor. Ryoko stands before Tenchi in a red and black Kimono made from the finest silk he has ever seen. Golden Ryo Ohki's are embroidered all throughout the shimmering fabric pictured chasing carrots all over the place. Her hair is straight and falls to the middle of her thighs in a shimmering river of cyan trestles. Woven through her hair lays a dark forest green ribbon that accents her features. Her lips are the color of night pearl rouge glistening warmly in the soft glow of the classroom. She smells of honey due and cherry blossoms and her fragrance intoxicate Tenchi with its rich alluring aroma. She wore a white rose in her hair along her right temple that made her eyes sparkle. Her nails were painted the color of her ribbon and she wore a golden heart shaped locket necklace around her neck that bore the initials R&T with intricate designs around the edge. It was about the size of a nickel. The chain was thin as sewing thread and looked as if would break any moment if the wind just blew wrong.  
  
Tenchi suddenly realized he had stopped breathing and took a much- needed deep breath of air. Ryoko twirled around elegantly posing for his approval in hopes of a kind word or gesture. Tenchi shockingly marveled at the perfection of her Kimono as Ryoko stood there smiling.  
  
"So Tenchi what do you think?" Asks Ryoko hopefully.  
  
"Your beautiful Ryoko." stammered Tenchi. "What brings you here Ryoko?" Ryoko smiles and hugs Tenchi. She feels his excitement and smiles as she leans up to him and sucks gently on his earlobe. "Well Tenchi if you must know I am your model for today." Exclaims Ryoko seductively as she loosens her obi in front of him allowing her silk Kimono pool at her feet.  
  
And that's it for Chapter Two Answers with more Questions I hope you liked it forgive any grammar errors or wired sentences you may have found I used a speaking/type program that I have not gotten all the bugs out of yet. But I'm still working on it stay tuned for chapter three it will be coming soon a lot of RL stuff has been going on in the world and I don't get a lot of free time so bare with me all of my fans it will come out soon( 


End file.
